An Unexpected Twist
by kerrie110
Summary: Nick Duval, a Senator's son, and Jeff Sterling, the local Preacher's son, fall in love. Can they convince their families to be together? An unexpected twist has them brought together even if their families don't approve.


Hey! This is just something I put together today, so don't shoot me if it's terrible. Maybe a multi-chapter I haven't decided yet so… Enjoy!

(Nick's POV)

"Come on Nicolas we're going to be late. How am I supposed to believe that you even go to church every week while you're at school? " My father called up the stairs.

I bounded down the step, fully dressed in my Sunday best, but my bed hair could not be helped. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Better not happen again. Your mother shouldn't have to drag you out of bed to attend church."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." I pleaded, tugging my shoes on at the door.

"Very well. Get in the car." I slid into my Dad's car and started mentally preparing myself.

The service is usually extremely long. I zoned out when we finally found our seats after my Senator of a father had to talk to every person in the church.

I hated coming to church, the Preacher, seemed to think every service should be focused around how wrong homosexuality is. Most of my friends are gay and I'm really proud of them. I like guys too, but I'm stuck in the closet and somebody (my father) has locked the door.

My thoughts were halted as a tall, gorgeous, blond walked into my peripheral vision. Jeff Sterling, the Preacher's son, the object of my fantasies since we started coming to this church, and completely off limits. He was coming around with the plate offering, smiling widely, and chatting easily with other members of the church.

My phone beeped in my pocket and I looked at my dad expectantly, but he was talking to the town's store clerk behind us.

I opened the text from Thad, who was sitting across the aisle from me.

From Thad:

If you don't ask him out I will.

"Thad, you idiot!" I said harshly to him.

"Language Nicolas." My mom said behind me.

I sighed and shot Thad an exasperated look.

To Thad:

But you're with Trent stupid! And how do we even know he's gay?

From Thad:

Seriously Nick? He's been staring at you every Sunday for the past 3 years.

My head shot up at Thad who was motion towards Jeff who was making his way to my pew. _Ah shit._

"Mom can I see your notepad for a second?" I asked acting on impulse.

"Sure darling. And here's the money for the donation." She handed me the notepad, money, and a pen.

"Hey Nick. How's your summer been?" Jeff pushed his fringe out of his face and handed me the basket.

I passed the wicker past my mom and to the others in the pew. _Here goes nothing_. "Oh hey Jeff. Good, thanks."

"That's great. What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing really, school starts in a week so I won't be around much anymore." I grabbed the basket from my mom, shoved in our donation, and handed it to Jeff.

"That stinks I like seeing you every Sunday. Alright well I'll see you around." Jeff turned and walked to the back of the room.

I looked to Thad and he gave me a reassuring head nod.

"Jeff wait." I said jogging quickly down the aisle to where he stopped.

He smiled at me coming, "what's up?"

"You forgot something." I handed him a folded piece of paper.

"Oh right thanks. I thought I dropped this." He smiled widely and played along with me.

"See you around then." I winked and headed back to my seat.

Thad made some hand motions that shouldn't be used in church when I sat down.

That went better than planned. I slumped in my seat and waiting for the service to be over with and so I could see if Jeff texted me.

(Jeff's POV)

"Quinn! Quinn! Over here!" I yelled to Quinn Fabray as she walked into the church with her family.

"Jeff! Why are we yelling?" She slid into the pew next to me.

"Nick gave me his number!" I whispered yelled so nobody would hear me.

"No way! How? Did he really just come up to and say 'damn Sterling you looking fine today' and give you his number?"

"Not exactly. He gave me this." I showed her the note.

**Call me maybe? **

**###-###-####**

**Coffee tomorrow? **

**Lima Bean 10am **

**-Nick**

"Did you text him?" She asked folding the paper back up.

"Not yet. I didn't know what to say." I blushed and looked up to where he was sitting.

"Tell him yes! Come on Jeff you've been pining over him for years." She poked my side gently.

"Oh, alright." I said unlocking my phone.

To Nick:

Coffee sounds great! But how about 11 cause we all know you won't be up.

I smiled and sent the text. The reply was instant like he was waiting for me to text him.

From Nick:

I'd wake up for you. Just not your dad :)

I laughed and showed Quinn the message. She patted my shoulder and went back to sit with her family.

To Nick:

How sweet. I don't think I can wait till tomorrow. Meet me in the choir room in 5 min.

_How bold Sterling_. I thought and told my mom I'd be right back.

From Nick:

My dad won't let me leave. Movie tonight? I'll pick you up at 6.

To Nick:

See you then :)

I, Jeff Sterling, have a date with Nick Duval… What am I going to tell my parents? Oh god.


End file.
